


Domesticity

by sansatark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansatark/pseuds/sansatark
Summary: Toni muses over her new girlfriend's presence in her life while making tea for said girlfriend.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an indeterminate time in season two.

Toni ran her fingers with an endearment unknown to her over the shiny yet tough leather hanging neatly over Toni’s couch. The material was not unlike its owner, Toni mused with a smile - the jacket even sported an embroidered tangle of red roses. Loud water running was the only sound to puncture the air in Toni’s trailer, and she stretched her arms up into the silence, wincing at the crackling of her bones. 

She gazed around the space, as she did every other morning. The day the serpents has moved into the park, Toni had strode right up to this one and claimed it solely for herself. No one had argued. To an untrained eye, the trailer would've looked the same as ever. Toni noticed a hundred differences. The redhead, currently naked in Toni’s shower, had a presence that snaked around every inch of Toni’s home - black stilettos sat in a neat pair beside the door, an indent in a pillow that usually remained immune to damage, and a scarlet red toothbrush was sitting in a toothbrush holder which had mysteriously appeared around the same time Cheryl had. Even the air held a whiff of her floral scent. Toni had always recoiled from the idea of sharing her private and intimate life with anyone, but Cheryl, in her spiked heels, had stepped with such ease into Toni’s life that it was difficult to imagine a time where her fierce and unrelenting girlfriend had not been around.

The shower stopped, shaking Toni from her reverie and she moved toward the kitchen. Flicking the kettle on, she reached for the instant coffee and jar of tea bags. The latter option was a new addition to Toni’s minimal food supply and despite Toni’s relentless teasing, she enjoyed a relishing whiff of the potent tin as it passed her face. Someday, she’d try some when Cheryl wasn’t around - an occurrence that was becoming less and less common. She dished a teaspoon from her drawer and plunged it into the coffee tin just as a door was being thrown open behind her.

“Good morning, ba-“ Toni’s sentence was cut short as she whirled.

In a seductive slouched manner in the doorway stood Cheryl, persistent drips of water sliding and curling around Cheryl’s bare curves. Toni would later congratulate herself on not dropping the mug. 

Cheryl rose from her lean against the door, and moved across the room, Toni not missing the barely suppressed smirk playing on her girlfriend’s lips. “Good morning to you, too. You should really learn to make sure there’s an adequate supply of towels in your bathroom in the future.”

“I’m not so sure I see the problem,” Toni quipped, recovered from her shock. She set the mug on the bench and enjoyed the view of Cheryl’s not so subtle strut across the room to Toni’s closet. 

Rivulets of water streamed from Cheryl’s red hair, darkened from the water, and caressed the muscles of her back, and continued their journey over the curve of her ass. Cheryl’s hand reached into the wardrobe and returned with a fluffy white robe, which she slipped her arms into.

“Sorry to end the show,” She said, her grin playful but genuine. “I smell tea.”

“Your senses are correct, as usual,” Toni replied, retrieving the kettle from the dock and tilting it so a gush of water ran onto the tea bag. 

Toni heard familiar footsteps behind her before she turned just in time to be engulfed in the taller girl’s embrace. Cheryl tucked her arms around Toni’s torso, nuzzling her head into the smaller girl’s pink hair. Toni returned the embrace and ran her hands appreciatively down Cheryl’s shoulder blades, the white fluff maneuvering through Toni’s fingertips.

“I missed waking up happy.” 

Toni’s heart shattered a little at the raw tone of Cheryl’s voice, and she pulled away only to reach up and run a tender thumb over her girlfriend’s cheekbone. “Stick with me, Cheryl Bombshell, and you’ll never experience a dull moment.”

Cheryl’s mirroring smile was dazzling and beautiful. She accepted the mug Toni offered her and took a long sip of its contents. The tall girl breathed a sigh of happiness and relaxed her posture, which Toni hadn’t even noticed had been tense. Cheryl calmly pulled back a chair from beneath the table in the centre of the trailer and settled herself into it. Toni watched her fiddle with the roses in a vase in the centre - also a new Cheryl addition to the room - a slow drying scarlet curl falling forwards to frame her face. Toni felt the familiar and warm sensation in her stomach. She’d been feeling that a lot recently.

After finishing crafting her coffee - black, one sugar - she joined her girlfriend at the table and tucked the loose strands hanging around Cheryl’s face behind her ears as she slid into the plastic chair. Toni lifted the mug to her lips but the warm liquid never met her taste buds; a ringed hand coaxed it away from Toni’s lips. 

Toni narrowed her eyes. “Hey-”

“I’d prefer you not to taste like coffee breath while I do this…” Cheryl slid her hand around the nape of the pink haired girl’s neck and leaned forward. 

Toni couldn’t prevent her small smile as her weight shifted naturally towards Cheryl’s. Their lips met, tentative at first, but Toni pushed forward, far enough that she slipped off the chair onto her feet. Cheryl grasped Toni’s wrists and coaxed the smaller girl into her lap. Toni threaded her hands into red hair, the silky strands feeling like heaven, and licked the seam of Cheryl’s lips, until they parted for her. Their lips slanted against each other so hotly Toni felt a flush of heat rise to her cheekbones. Cheryl broke away with a gasp and Toni took the opportunity to shift her lips to Cheryl’s soft neck. Cheryl’s gasp caught in her throat, and Toni felt the pale girl’s hands tighten on her hip bones. Toni continued her journey of sucking and nipping down to her girlfriend’s collarbone. 

The smell and taste of Cheryl was intoxicating and Toni felt as if she could stay here with her face buried in the redhead’s neck for eternity. Unfortunately, Toni’s tendency to succumb to realism outweighed her arousal when her eyes caught sight of her phone, flared up in notification. The time flashed 8:05am, and Toni pulled back suddenly. Cheryl whined and set Toni with a mock glare.

“We can’t continue this after school if we’re both in detention.” Toni said, raising an eyebrow

“I think Mr Clare would beg to differ… hot lesbian makeout and everything.”

Toni laughed but eased herself into a standing position and held out her hands to Cheryl. She took them with a roll of her eyes. 

“Pro tip: don’t have a girlfriend who cares about her education.”

**Author's Note:**

> very unedited lol


End file.
